Censo
by Nocturnals
Summary: El censo para los ninjas no solo incluía las típicas preguntas, sino un examen personal y minucioso. Más allá de examinarlos como personas, ponian énfasis en las interacciones amorosas. Y por ese maldito censo estaban metidos ahi, peleando.


**Censo**

**:-:**

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece._

**:-:**

Dedicado a **HinataWeasley78**9 por iluminar mi cabecita xD

**:-:**

Hanabi contó hasta diez despacio, respirando profunda y pausadamente tratando de mantener la compostura. Erguida en el sofá, con las piernas perfectamente juntas, los hombros rectos y la postura perfecta no daba señal alguna de estar al borde de la impaciencia ¿Todo ese circo era necesario? ¡Por favor!

— Repítame, por favor, la razón de que estemos aquí.

— Es parte del censo de estilo de vida de los ninjas.

— Eso es estupido — Kiba gruño, despatarrado en su lado del sofá. — ¿Esto es parte de un maldito censo?

— Exacto — El terapeuta asintió, dándole fuerza a la afirmación antes de mirarlos de reojo.

El censo para los ninjas no solo incluía las típicas preguntas, sino un examen personal y minucioso. No solo de sus condiciones mentales, como ya habían sido examinadas, o físicas, sino también emocionales. Más allá de examinarlos como personas, observaban sus interacciones sociales, poniendo énfasis en las interacciones amorosas.

— ¿Hace cuanto son pareja?

— Seis meses. — Kiba aseguró.

— Cinco meses. — Hanabi lo corrigió.

— ¿Disculpen? — El terapeuta se mostró confuso — ¿Cinco o seis meses?

— Bueno, eso depende — Aceptó Kiba.

Hanabi lo miro molesta, no dependía de nada. ¡Ellos llevaban saliendo oficialmente cinco meses, ni uno más!

— ¿De que depende? — Indagó el hombre.

— Ella cuenta desde que se lo pedí — El hombre asintió y Hanabi enrojeció de repente — Y yo desde que nos acostamos.

Hanabi lo golpeó instantáneamente, con las mejillas al rojo vivo y con molestia tangible, borrando la sonrisa socarrona del rostro de su novio. El terapeuta estaba ya acostumbrado a las peleas maritales, por lo que los dejo, aunque ellos no eran un matrimonio sino una pareja. El hombre de pelo canoso anoto algo en su libreta y volvió su atención a la pareja.

— ¡No andes diciendo ese tipo de cosas!

— El viejo dijo "sean sinceros"

— ¡No tan sinceros!

— Pueden ser tan sinceros como deseen, señorita Hyugga — El terapeuta los acalló — Ahora, díganme ¿Qué defectos ven en sus parejas?

— ¡Yo comienzo! — Hanabi avisó, molesta. — ¡Es infantil! ¡No sabe lo que es la compostura! ¡Ignora los modales! ¡Se comporta como un animal! ¡Dice las cosas sin pensar! ¡Nunca lava los platos! ¡Jamás en su vida baja la tapa del retrete! ¡Y eso es solo para empezar!

— ¿Joven Inuzuka, acepta que eso es cierto?

Kiba se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo.

— Siga, entonces.

El joven se acomodo mejor en el sofá con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara. A su lado su novia estaba con los brazos cruzados y su típica postura firme, con el orgulloen alto y mirando fijamente a un punto inexistente.

— Es orgullosa, demasiado recta, muy estricta, no tiene idea de lo que significa improvisar. También es poco espontánea, tiene que tener todo planificado y su mayor defecto es que es controladora, jodidamente controladora.

— Eso no es bueno — El terapeuta comento, casi sin darse cuenta.

— Me gusta controlar mi vida — Hanabi aceptó, orgullosa, sin considerarlo un defecto — Y la de los demás también.

— No somos títeres — Gruñó Kiba — Somos personas.

— No presumas, que pareces más animal que gente. Chucho.

Kiba apretó los puños.

— ¿Dije que era una agresiva, hiriente, ególatra, estirada y engreída?

— No sabia que conocías tantos adjetivos — Mordaz, Hanabi comentó.

Y allí comenzaba otra pelea.

— Bien — El terapeuta volvió a interrumpir, acomodándose sus lentes — He terminado su censo.

Hanabi lo miró sorprendida, con sus ojos glaciares y las cejas fruncidas de pura confusión. La mayoría de las parejas entraban y tardaban al menos media hora allí dentro y ellos apenas llevaban diez minutos allí.

— ¿Tan pronto? ¡Pero si solo van dos preguntas!

El terapeuta sonrió y les enseño una planilla en blanco, sin ninguna otra anotación más allá de sus nombres y un par de garabatos.

— Son una pareja honesta, que acepta sus defectos, pelea abiertamente y a pesar de ello sigue junta. Señores, son una pareja sana… bueno, rara, pero sana.  
>Hanabi y Kiba se miraron alternativamente y se encogieron de hombros, ese tipo era la primera persona que les decía que eran una buena pareja.<p>

— Sigues siendo controladora — Kiba dijo, camino a su casa.

— Y tu un idiota — Agregó, dándole un golpe juguetón. — Y son cinco meses.

— Seis.

— Cinco.

— ¡Seis!

— ¡Cinco! — Hanabi discutió.

Las peleas nunca acababan… y la diversión, tampoco.

**:-:****  
><strong>

Yo sé que extrañaban tanto como yo leer algo sobre esta pareja. En todo caso agradezcan a HW789 por decirme una palabrita que activara mi cerebro: "desesperar" que ya explique se suele usar en lugar de "exasperar". Bueno, en realidad me gustaría leer algo de ellos escrito por otra persona. ¿Me complacen?Ojala les haya gustado. Besos =)


End file.
